Mind Manipulation: Emotions
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Psych -- You are able to detect to true mood of a target regardless of their outward behavior and you are able to detect a target's true form regardless of physical or elemental disguises. This ability must be channeled. You are also able to call a bluff with 70% accuracy (Roll 100 @1-30 failure). * Vibes -- Your mood radiates from you, affecting all targets within a maximum 5 yard radius. This ability must be channeled. * Cognitive Grip -- Force a fundamental emotion into the mind of 1 target within 5 yards. If the target fights the emotion, the ability must be channeled. E X P E R T * Mental Breakdown -- Amplify 1 target’s mood into an overwhelming sensation, causing them to act erratic. While Mental Breakdown is active, all of the target's roll abilities will be deducted by 20. This ability must be channeled. * Temulence -- Force the feeling of intoxication or confusion into the mind of 1 target within 5 yards. If the target fights the feeling, the ability must be channeled. * Melancoholic -- Diminish or force the feeling of apathy, hunger, lethargy, or sickness into the mind of 1 target within 5 yards, psychosomatically forcing the target to feel its effects. This ability must be channeled. * Manifest -- 1 target within 3 yards experiences the feeling of your touch. While the contact cannot be seen, evidence of its impressions can and your weight can be felt by the target. You cannot move while using this ability. This ability must be channeled. M A S T E R * Addict -- Temulance and Melancoholic now work on yourself. * Check In -- Speak directly into the mind of 1 target within 5 yards of your vicinity. This ability must be channeled. * Tyrant -- Make 1 target believe its injuries are better or worse by altering the way it perceives pain. * Damaged Goods: Permanently infuse a non-living object with your emotion element. The object is an extension of your vision and acts as a conduit for your elemental emotion, allowing you to channel abilities as if the object were your own body. Only 1 Damaged Goods can exist at a time. G R A N D M A S T E R * Hysteria -- Find the location of any target by sensing their emotional aura within Vibes' area of effect. This ability must be channeled. * Dement -- Make 2 targets within 3 yards forget how to use one of its elements. Those without elements will instead forget how to flee. This effect lasts up to 10 seconds, with a 10 minute cooldown, and must be channeled. There is also a 50% chance that Dement will re-activate before its cooldown takes place (Roll 100 @ 1-50 failure). Grand Masters of Emotion: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Emotions --'' '''Mindful Misdirection:' Cognitive Grip now also works bidirectionally, forcing the target to experience a fundamental emotion towards a specific target. {Rookie 200} || Addon -- Emotions --'' '''Delightfully Devilish:' Psych and Vibes no longer require channeling after the ability is activated. • Expert || Addon -- Emotions --'' '''Communion:' The number of targets effected by your Cognitive Grip are increased by 10 and its area of effect increases by 7 yards. || Addon -- Emotions --'' '''You Do Not See Grog:' When discovered, convince an observing target that they did not see you, with a 70% success rate. (Roll 100 per target @ 1-30 failure) • Master || Addon -- Emotions --'' '''Reductio Ad Absurdum:' Your Cognitive Grip ability works on yourself, allowing you control over the separation between your feelings and rational thought or customize your own emotions to your desire. {Master 400} | Addon -- Emotions --'' '''Group Therapy:' Your area of effect for all abilities increases by 45 yards and your targeted abilities effect an additional 5 targets. || Addon -- Emotions --'' '''Touched by an Angel:' The impact of your abilities are twice as strong when you are touching your target. {Grand Master 500} || Addon -- Emotions -- 'Emotional Scars' -- See through the eyes of 1 target whom you have recently injured. This also works on targets whom bear scars created by you. Post-Traumatic has no distance limitation, but it must be activated while the target is within your line of sight. This ability must also be channeled. • Grand Master || Addon -- Emotions -- Mental Mystic: Emotional scars also allows you to channel your abilities through the wound as if it were your own body. {Grand Master 500} || Addon -- Emotions -- Reliquary: Up to 10 Damaged Goods can exist at a time. {Grand Master 500} || Addon -- Emotions -- Heirloom: Upon death, Damaged Goods will activate on a nearby conduit, transferring your consciousness and all of your abilities permanently into the object. This ability cannot be used on objects which have not been marked by you by using Damaged Goods. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • Mental Disorders: '''Please research any mental disorder before attempting to roleplay one. Regardless of their affliction, users of this element with ALWAYS experience negative affects caused by their disorder. It is not acceptable to use this element to negate undesirable symptoms of mental disorders in order to reap their benefits. Delusions and psychotic breaks should never be played in a way that only benefits a character’s ability to perform even if it sometimes makes it easier to use certain abilities. If it helps them, keep in mind that it can also harm them tenfold. • You can use '''Mindful Misdirection to direct a target's emotion towards an inanimate or false object. • When your focus is broken, all of your active emotion abilities will cancel. The strength of your focus is dependent on your proficiency. • You cannot target specific beings with Vibes, however, you can control the radius of the effect. • Cognitive Grip seeds an initial feeling into the mind of another. They can challenge the feeling and overcome it through rational thought. However, it is fair to request that their player includes their character’s internal rationality in their emote. • Cognitive Grip can only project fundamental emotions. It cannot induce complex feelings such as curiosity or nostalgia. • A mood cannot be changed using Mental Breakdown. It must already be present. Moods can be sensed using Psych. • Temulence, Melancholic, and Tyrant are perceived abilities, meaning you are falsely imposing them on a target's mind. • Manifest's touch can also be felt by you, but cannot cause physical harm and cannot be used to hold objects. The target cannot experience weight any heavier than yourself or experience touch which has been altered by another element. Forceful contact, such as shoving or pulling, will cause Manifest to terminate. This ability can also be used to feel around an area by touching nearby objects. • Psych can be used to call a bluff with 70% accuracy (Roll 100 @ 1-30 failure). • Psych cannot be used to detect thoughts. You can always assume why a being is feeling an emotion, but will never automatically decipher the reason. Psych may also not always be accurate. C A N N O T S : ' Read Thoughts || Incite Suicidal Thoughts || Melt Brain ||' Reverse Mental Disorder Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Book of Feelings A list of common emotions and the behaviors caused by them. Cost: { 100 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) I play a psychopath. Do my abilities work the same? * Psychopathic and Sociopathic characters may be resistant to feeling certain emotions and immune to feeling empathy. This also prevents them from projecting those emotions using Cognitive Grip. They may also separate certain emotions from rationality regardless of Reductio Ad Absurdum, but will never fully separate their fantasies despite their abilities. Similar restrictions are true of Narcissistic and Depressed characters. The things they are lacking will also be absent from their abilities. Q.) What type of characters are more easily affected by this element's attacks? * Characters who have stable friendships, satisfactory careers, and generally lives rooted in good foundations will have an easier time rationalizing false feelings. Characters who are reclusive, insecure, or depressed will have a more difficult time falsifying emotions. The same is true for generally well-off characters who have never dealt with emotional pain or have never talked about or thought about how they feel throughout their day. Rarely is a character mindful or self-aware enough to have any immunity against this type of element user, but this does not mean they are defenseless. Q.) I am having an argument with someone over the success of my attacks. How do I resolve this? *Because of the nature of this element, its rate of performance can get a little dicey. If you find yourself in a situation where neither party is sure how to rationalize a success or fail, please use this format: (Roll 100 @ 1-50 failure). This roll will be performed by the player who is defending themselves from an attack and can be used to dictate a responding emote whenever they like, as long as they announce that a defense roll is being used before the roll takes place. They are only allowed to roll once per defense and must emote the result of the roll regardless of its outcome. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__